


The Object of her Affection

by Slytherinroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Murder, Other, Rape, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Suspense, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinroses/pseuds/Slytherinroses
Summary: Held captive since after the war, beaten and tortured Harry finally breaks free; he stumbles into the Hogshead and asks Aberforth Dumbledore for help. When it is no longer safe for Harry Severus takes him into hiding in the Scottish Highlands. Will he be able to finally tell Harry how he feels or will a rare and magical force do it for them.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review. This contains content that may upset some, please do not read if that is the case.

The floor was cold and damp somewhere the faint dripping of water could be heard. Harry tried to open his eyes, but they felt like they had been glued together, he tired to sit up but winced in pain whenever he tried. 

Lying is head back onto the cold cement floor; he searched his memory for a glimpse of what happened to bring him here. The last thing he could remember was being at Hogwarts after the battle had ended; everyone was celebrating the demise of the dark lord, they were shaking his hand and congratulating him for making their world safe once again. He had walked to the Black Lake to find some solace, then a sharp pain struck him, everything went black.

Now he was here, wherever here was, for how long he didn’t know, was it a day a week several weeks maybe he didn’t know. For now it was easier to slip back into the blackness, back into the depths of his mind where there was no pain, no confusion. 

It let it overtake him. The next time he woke it was a little easier to open his eyes, giving them a moment to adjust he took in his surroundings he was definitely in a basement of some sort, he could smell damp earth so maybe he was underground or somewhere out in the forest.

He tried to call out, but to no avail, he tried to sit up again wincing in pain but managed to eventually sit up and lean himself against a stone wall, his head was spinning along with the room, his vision blurred and he vomited onto the cold floor. 

Taking deep breaths he managed to focus again on where he was. There were no windows which confirmed that he was probably underground somewhere. There was a solid metal door over to his right, but he wasn’t strong enough to stand. 

Harry focused his thoughts on what he could remember and tried to conjure a detail he may have missed. Black Lake then, darkness. It was too much so he let the darkness take him again. 

A voice woke him again, he felt something being placed over his eyes, he opened his eyes but only saw blackness, he tried to move his hands but they had been bound. 

‘Who’s there? Where am I?’ his voice was barely audible. 

‘Just calm down Harry you’re fine’ said the voice. 

‘Ginny?’ he recognized the voice but was confused as to why he was hearing it here. 

‘Yes its me, now we are going to have a little chat,’ 

she removed the blindfold and looked into Harry's eyes. 

‘Where am I Ginny and why are you here?’ he muttered. 

‘You’re here Harry because I’m going to make you mine’ her voice was eerily calm which set Harry’s nerves on edge. 

‘What do you mean make me yours? Ginny if this is some kind of end of war prank its not funny, not let me go?’ 

Harry knew instantly by the look in Ginny’s eyes that he wasn’t going anywhere and it was no joke. 

‘You obviously don’t remember so let me remind you, after the war had ended I came to talk to you about getting back together, you see when you broke up with me it was so you could hunt horcruxes and kill Voldemort, well he is dead so there was nothing keeping us apart. You said that we couldn’t get back together because you realised that you were gay while on the run, I told you that your were just confused, so you got huffy and stomped off to the Black Lake.'

I refused to believe there wasn’t a chance for us to be together so I followed you hexed you and brought you here, see I get what I want Harry and what I want is you, so I will keep you here until you realize that we are meant for each other.’ 

she said this as casually as one would say Good Morning, what unnerved Harry the most was the cold deadpan look in her eyes. It all came flooding back to Harry, her insistence then him going to the lake for some peace. 

‘Ginny this is insane you can’t keep me locked up because I wont go out with you’ 

Harry was stunned that she thought this would work.

‘I can Harry and I will’ she moved towards him and bent over to place a kiss on his lips, Harry jerked his head away 

‘Get away from me’ he spat. 

Smack! Pain shot across his cheek.

‘You will soon come around Harry’ she sneered. 

He heard her footsteps retreating towards the door then silence. He leant back against the wall and sobbed. He prayed for the darkness to take him to swallow him whole. Opening his eyes again he saw Ginny sitting on a chair in front of him. 

‘Thought you might be thirsty and hungry.’ She unbound his hands and gave him a glass of water, he gulped it in one go, it his throat was raw, but the coolness of the water soothed it. He was given a slice of bread; he devoured it even though he found it hard to swallow. 

‘Now are you ready to talk about us?’ she crooned. 

‘Not on your life Ginny, I told you I’m gay there is no future for us’ Harry was seething. 

‘Have it your way, Ron think you need to teach Harry a lesson’ 

the tall redhead stepped out from the shadows, he had a smug look on his face, he walked over to Harry and stood in front of him. 

‘Are you going to listen to Ginny or do I have to teach you a lesson?’ 

‘I wont listen to Ginny, I’ve told her there is nothing between us, there is no more to it.’ He snarled. 

‘ You were warned Harry’ 

before he could react his head was held against the stone with Ron’s hand, his free hand was unzipping his pants and taking out his hardened cock, he forced it into Harry's mouth and began to thrust forward. 

‘Suck you queer freak’ he leered.

After what felt like an eternity Ron came and released Harry’s head and stepped away from him doing up his pants.

‘Maybe next time you will listen’ he growled. 

‘Fuck off’ Harry retorted. He was rewarded with a hard kick to his ribs and stomach. He doubled over in pain. 

‘Sit up freak’ Ron said through gritted teeth. 

Harry didn’t move, that cost him another kick to the ribs and a punch to the face as Ron forced his head up.

‘Freak’ he muttered as he and Ginny left. 

Blood from his nose was running into his mouth, he did his best to spit it out; he wiped what he could away with his hand and hoped that it would soon stop. He desperately wanted to lie down, but the pain in his ribs was too much, he was certain that one or two of them were broken.

It was longer between visits this time, or it felt that way to Harry. Ginny came again with Ron in toe, Harry figured he was the punisher as Ginny would only ever hex someone not physically hurt them. 

When he refused to comply with what Ginny wanted, Ron raped him viscously and repeatedly while Ginny sucked his cock. The ordeal was too much and Harry passed out. When he woke again, he was lying in a pool of blood his jeans were gone and had been replaced with what looked like pyjama bottoms. He closed his eyes again and let sleep take him.

‘Wake up Potter come on rise and shine’ Harry could feel someone slapping his face and opened his eyes; 

Ron was standing over him with a smug look on his face.

‘I want to talk to you my love’ Ginny said with false sweetness. 

‘I am not your love’ Harry hissed. 

‘Crucio’ Harry writhed and screamed in agony. 

‘You really need to cooperate and this wouldn’t happen.’ Ginny had a maniacal look in her eyes. 

‘We need to talk about our wedding Harry, there is a lot to get organised so best to get a start on things’ 

‘I’m not marrying anyone especially not you, what part of I’m gay do you not understand’ he shouted in rage. 

His pants were spelled away, Ginny raped him while Ron held him by the throat, it took every ounce of self control not to cum. When he told Ginny to fuck off, Ron punched him in the face, stomach and slammed his boot down on his hand. Harry felt the bones shatter, but did not scream he wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction. Once again he was left alone he was bleeding and swollen, his right eye had swollen shut he had been punched so many times.

Time seemed to stand still since Harry had been here he had begun to wonder just how long that had been it was impossible to tell. Without his wand he was unable to find out. The next time someone came down Ginny was on her own.

She brought him some more water and food. ‘You look terrible’ she quipped.

‘You better learn to listen Ron has a bad temper you know gets angry very easily’ 

I’ve noticed' Harry said stiffly. 

‘If you just admit that we belong together then this would all be over and we could start our lives together.’ 

The sound of her voice and the look in her eyes made Harry want to vomit. 

‘I’m not going to admit anything, I don’t love you Ginny I never will’ he put as much spite into his voice as he could manage. 

‘Crucio’ Harry’s body went rigid and jerked wildly. 

‘This will stop when you tell me you love me’ Ginny’s deadpan voice echoed through the ringing in Harry’s ears.

When his body stopped jerking about, Harry managed to speak ‘how long have I been here?’ he croaked the effort of talking was causing his throat to burn. 

‘A year maybe a bit longer’ again the voice was casual and light. 

‘Your lying’ he wasn’t about to believe he had been here for over a year. 

Ginny pulled a paper from her jacket and held it front of his face, with his good eye he tried to read the date. It had in fact been that long, it was a year since the war had ended, since he had been snatched from the lake and brought to this prison. 

‘Why keep me here for that long, nothing has changed it will never change Ginny’ he could hear the desperation in his voice. 

‘I told you Harry I always get what I want, and what I want is you’ she spoke in a singsong voice.

‘I’ll be back later with some food and water’ she walked away towards the door. 

A year, how is that possible, he had been held captive for a year, had no one been looking for him, had they given him up for dead, did they think he had left the magical world for good or just run away. 

Thoughts tumbled around in his mind, nothing made sense, except that the longer he resisted Ginny the longer the torture and pain went on, she wasn’t going to give up without a fight. 

He closed his eyes and prayed that someone would find him or that he would maybe find a way out of this hell. He fell into a fitful sleep his mind plagued with scenes from the war, and the pain he had endured since he had been in this prison. When he woke there was water and bread beside him but no sign of anyone. He drank and ate then let the darkness surround him.

‘Morning sweetheart’ crooned an all to familiar voice; 

Harry roused from his sleeping state and with one good eye could see Ginny and Ron looming over him.

‘What do you want?’ Harry didn’t hide the fact he was irritated. 

‘I want you Harry, thought that was obvious’ the sweet croon made Harry's skin crawl.

‘I am beginning to loathe you Ginny, you make me sick’ a balled up fist hit Harry’s face and his head snapped backwards striking the stone.

‘Do not speak to my sister like that again’ he received a boot to his stomach and to his ribs; 

he felt the bone shatter and heard the crack. 

‘You need to give in Harry no one is looking for you, they think you are dead or disappeared’ Ginny shoved a paper in front of Harry’s face, the headline stated that is was the anniversary of Voldemorts down fall, it also read that the whereabouts of the Saviour of the Wizarding World remained a mystery. 

‘See they have no idea where you are, you will rot here until you agree to be mine’ 

‘Fuck you bitch’ he was punched so hard he was rendered unconscious.

When he came to what could have been hours later, it was clear to Harry that he had been raped again, from the pool of blood behind him, he knew that it was at Ron’s hand he had been attacked. He was lying on the stone floor, he managed to sit himself upright, pain searing through his body in protest as he did. He closed his eyes and tried to think, there had to be someway that he could get out of here, wherever here was. 

He knew that he wouldn’t be long for this world if he kept refusing Ginny’s attempts at a relationship. He could see she was starting to lose patients and he wasn’t sure he would survive another beating. 

Sleep and the darkness surrounded him again and pulled him under, Harry was only too happy to oblige. A kick to his ribs sometime later brought Harry out of a troubled sleep.

Bread and water was placed beside him, he devoured both without hesitation. 

‘If you don’t want a repeat of yesterday then I suggest you listen’ 

Ginny resumed her position on the chair in front of Harry, Ron stood on Harry’s left glowering at him. 

‘I know you love me Harry, and I love you, this being gay business is just because you’re confused, I can help with that confusion but you have to let me and cooperate or things are going to get worse a lot worse.’ 

She smiled that maniacal smile. 

‘I don’t love you, nor will I ever, I’m not confused, I’m gay, things can’t get much worse than being stuck here and having to listen to prattle on’ Harry was beyond caring what happened to him. ‘This might change your mind then’ Ginny snapped. 

Another Daily Prophet was shoved near Harry’s face. It was dated just after the war; it said that 3 members of the Weasley family had been found murdered in their home, by their youngest children Ron and Ginny. 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat, realisation set in much faster than he wanted it to, and by the twisted grins on the red heads faces he knew he was right. 

‘You killed them didn’t you? You killed them and made it look like someone else had done it.’ 

‘They overheard me and Ron talking about you, couldn’t let them spoil things for me, so we killed them, used wands Ron took from the snatchers when he was away with you, so everyone would think we were the poor kids that found them that way. Going to the funeral was hard, had to pretend to shed a tear or Bill and Charlie would have got suspicious.’ 

There wasn’t a scrap of emotion on Ginny’s face; her eyes were cold and distant.

‘Where are Bill and Charlie?’ Harry asked his voice shaking. 

‘Charlie went back to Romania and Bill went back to the French tart in Paris’ Ginny mused. 

Harry had the sinking feeling that they had both met the same fete as the rest of the family. 

‘If you don’t want to end up like them, then you had better start cooperating’ laughing she turned away and her and Ron left. Harry let out the breath he had been holding and sobbed, for the Weasley family, for himself for the fact he was here and defenceless. 

The sobs slowed and the tears ebbed a sudden calm came over Harry, he knew that the only way to survive was to get out, and that was exactly what he was going to do, he hadn’t rid the world of the darkest wizard ever known to die at the hands of Ginny and Ron Weasley.

With a renewed strength to carry on and live, he began to plan exactly how he was getting out of this hell. If 7 years of Voldemort trying to kill him had taught him one thing it was he didn’t go down without a fight and he watched closely to find the weakness in captors, it was all about observation. First thing he needed to do was to gain some strength back and that involved standing, couldn’t escape if he couldn’t stand. 

Very slowly he edged himself up the stonewall using it as a support until he could stand unaided. He placed his heels firmly against the wall and bent his knees slowly, sliding himself up against the cold stone. His head spun and what little vision he had blurred, his legs were like rubber, they shook so badly Harry thought they would break away from his hips and leave him helpless. He wasn’t helpless so he kept going kept pushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry builds his strength in an attempt to escape his captors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review.  
> This chapter contains sibling incest.

Harry worked tirelessly to regain his strength. He had fallen many times since his first attempt at standing, so he tried and tried again. Once he could stand without feeling dizzy or his vision blurring he moved onto the next stage of his plan. 

Walking without support and a stonewall behind him was easier said than done. He managed to take 2 tentative steps away from the wall before his legs gave out. He landed on the ground with a thump, he righted himself and tried again, after several more attempts that didn’t pan out so well, Harry sunk to the floor and rested. Exhaustion set in and he let it encompass him. 

When he woke again feeling a little refreshed, he set about standing and managing more than 2 steps away from the wall. When he could take 4 steps from the wall and stay upright, he gave it away for the time being and rested. Didn’t bode well to push himself too hard, one step at a time. 

Each visit he got Harry watched closely, he figured that weren’t any wards or charms around wherever he was, because one of them always made sure the metal door was shut and bolted when they entered or left the room. 

He couldn’t say he was surprised by this, neither Ron nor Ginny were skilled in the area of charms and protective enchantments, Ginny’s only skill was hexes, Ron had no real talent with spells, nor could he ever master the wand movements that were required to cast an effective spell. He also noted that when Ginny was on her own she was calmer and more pliable, 

Harry had been testing that theory out whenever she was on her own, he knew that her weakness was Harry himself, and he intended to use that to his advantage. Ron’s temper was a problem and it often resulted in him attacking Harry, he knew that Ron had a lot of insecurities and he craved power, he also knew that Ginny was pulling his strings, he would do whatever she told him, to break Ginny he needed to break Ron first. 

Thoughts of breaking Ron quickly vanished from Harry’s mind when the next time he was paid a visit, Ron was in a filthy temper having been turned down to join the Aurors, his temper being the main reason and concern. Harry was beaten, raped countless times and left to lay in his own blood. 

Harry would have to alter his plan and soon. He continued with his work on standing and walking, he was getting stronger in that respect despite the injuries he had sustained after Ron’s visit, if anything the attacks spurred him on made him more determined than ever to escape. 

He mastered the art of walking and was eventually able to walk to the metal door and back without too much difficulty. He slept a lot of the time, but he knew that it was helping to increase and rebuild his strength he needed all he could get. When he slept he imagined what it would be like to be free again, to see the sky, feel the wind on his face, to be free more than anything he wanted to be free.

Ginny was on her own the next time Harry had company, he could tell that she was angry, and Harry was about to feel the anger. Again Harry refused to admit that he would ever love Ginny, he was punished with the Crucio curse to the point he truly thought he was about to die.

Weakened considerably Harry slept, he let the darkness take him. It was both of them standing before him the next time Harry opened his eyes. 

There was a look in Ginny’s eyes that unnerved him, he was anxious to see what was going to happen this time.

‘I have been thinking Harry, maybe what you need to bring you to my way of thinking is to see me with someone else, maybe then you’ll see what your missing out on, how good it will be with me.’ 

She walked over to Ron and put her hand on his crotch and rubbed the growing bulge suggestively. Harry thought he was going to be sick, the sight before him was terrifying. 

‘Let me see that cock Ronny’ she said rubbing herself against her brother. 

Ron removed his pants, Ginny was on her knees in front of him, she took him into her mouth and sucked slowly, Ron was moaning thrusting his hips into his sister’s mouth. Harry was beyond disgusted; nothing could have prepared him for that sight. 

‘Mmmm you taste good big brother now lets show Harry was he is missing out on.'

She spelled her clothes off and got down on her hands and knees, Ron knelt down behind her and thrust into his sister, Ginny spelled Harry’s bottoms off and sucked him while her brother fucked her from behind.

‘Oh yeah Ronny that’s it fuck me, make me cum Ron make me cum while I suck Harry’s cock,'

Ron didn’t last long, Ginny screamed her release and thankfully let go of Harry’s member before he lost control. He was left feeling disgusted and sick, they were sick twisted and sick. He was determined to make his escape.

Harry could now stand and walk with little effort, he had made it to the metal door and back 3 times, it exhausted him so he slept when he could. The next thing he had to work on was his ability with wandless magic. 

He was sure that his wand was with either Ron or Ginny, so he had to focus his mind on casting spells without it. He tried to stun the chair, it didn’t move just sat there mocking him. 

He took some deep breaths and cleared his mind; if he could blow up his Aunt without a wand then surely moving a chair was simple. It turned out his mind had other ideas and was reluctant to cooperate, Harry would not have it, he was going to perfect this skill and that’s all there was to it. 

He woke again to find bread and water beside him, he ate and drank, he turned his concentration back to focusing his mind, he closed his eyes and cleared his mind, he opened his one good eye and said the spell in his mind, the chair moved slightly one the legs lifted a touch off the ground, he repeated the process and when he was too tired to focus anymore he had been able to lift 2 legs off the floor. 

He was getting stronger, but he played weak whenever Ron and Ginny were around, he needed them to think they had the upper hand, that he was weak and useless. He was anything but.

He was given another severe beating after Ron was turned down for another job. Harry felt his cheekbone shatter when Ron punched him in the face. 

He’d introduced a new weapon into the mix, if he said something that he or Ginny didn’t like he was slashed with a sharp edged pocketknife as punishment, his arms, legs and face were cut. Ron also broke a finger on the already broken wrist for the fun of it. The whole time Ginny stood back and watched, the cold and maniacal look not leaving her face.

He had learnt to block most the pain out now; his body had become numb or immune to the pain. He continued to hone his skills of walking; he focused on the wandless magic. He was at the metal door attempting to move the bolt back, it was difficult with one hand, so he turned his mind to using an opening charm that Hermione often used when they were at Hogwarts. 

Alohamora he practiced the spell over in his mind until the bolt finally moved from its place, this seemed the best idea as only having one working hand wasn’t helpful. Harry returned to his spot near the wall and practiced again on the chair, he finally tipped the chair over, he knew that he was close; he needed something that moved around not a stationary object. 

He got his wish in the form of a mouse that came skittering out of a corner of the room, Harry focused his mind and said the stunning spell, the mouse didn’t really move so much as just stare at him. 

He tried again when the rodent had stopped to sniff about, this time it flew backwards and landed on its back. Excellent he thought, he gave the mouse time to come around and he practiced again, he cheered internally when the mouse was sent hurtling backwards into a wall. 

Sorry mouse, but you’re all I have to work with my options are limited. Four times more Harry subjected the small creature to the stunning spell, when it awoke the fourth and final time he skittered off giving Harry a look that was surely code for fuck you buddy. The visits had eased off for whatever reason; Harry wasn’t complaining it meant more time to finely hone the skills he needed to escape. 

He slept when he could; on two occasions when he woke there was bread and water beside him, he savoured it, as eating and drinking had become a luxury in the last year or more that he’d been here. He didn’t mind this as long as Ginny and Ron stayed away. He worked on the metal door some more, with practice and blocking out the pain, Harry could move the bolt away it was slow and torturous but he had to try just in case the opening spell didn’t work. 

Part of him was hoping that he could distract the pair long enough for them to forget to lock the door once they were inside. Better to be safe than sorry he thought. A spider wandered into his line of sight and he took the opportunity to practice some stunning, he sent the spider rocketing into the air this time and knew he was getting stronger. He subjected the arachnid to multiple stuns, he wished that he could keep the spider to taunt Ron with the redhead was petrified of spiders.

A large rat came into view and Harry sent it flying before it had the chance to get any closer, again he sent it shooting into the air, and it landed with a thud on the ground. It was out longer than the mouse or the spider, probably due to its size Harry thought.

To pass the time he practiced on the chair. When the rat stirred he tried again and again until it too skittered out of the room. The rat cant have to be too intelligent as it returned sometime later nose in the air,

Harry released with unease and a slight fear that the rodent could probably smell blood, he had tried to clean most of it away. He stunned the hairy creature a few times before killing it with the killing curse to prevent any more visits. He hid the dead body behind a wooden pillar, so Ginny and Ron didn’t get wise to what he was doing. 

Waking to a noise of what sounded like digging Harry looked around in alarm, over by the far wall, closet to the metal door. Dirt was being flung outwards from the hole a long nose poked through first followed by a large black furred body with large claws protruding from either side of it. 

A mole Harry concluded, he had seen only one in his life, not to forgo an opportunity to practice he stunned the large rodent like creature, it was thrown into the air did a somersault and landed on the floor with a thud, Harry kept up the stuns even though the mole was unconscious, he killed this one too, for his own safety he told himself, he didn’t really like to kill things, but desperate times called for such measures to be taken. He shoved the dead animal back into the hole it crawled out from and replaced the dirt; packing it around the creature so it didn’t fall out. 

Harry felt for sure now that he was ready and able to cast wandless magic and escape from this prison the next time the Weasley's graced him with their presence. Some may have wondered why he had waited and not escaped when they weren’t around.

Harry knew that it wasn’t wise to attack them out in the open, he needed to have the upper hand and for a time he simply wasn’t strong enough to have that power over them without being seriously injured or killed.

He knew exactly what they were capable of and how far they were willing to go. This was the smart way to approach this if he wanted to make it out alive. It hadn’t been placed in Gryffindor house for nothing, although he suspected that he had some of the Slytherin Cunning in him as well.

His chance came when Ginny and Ron entered the room he cleared his mind and ordered his heart to stop racing now wasn’t the time for nerves. Ginny placed some bread and water beside him and took her usual seat. Ron was off to the side also as usual. He ate in silence taking note the bolt had been pushed into place, not matter he thought the spell would work well enough.

Chewing slowly and carefully he observed the position of his two captors without being obvious, something he had learnt from having a mad man chase him, Snape would be pleased he thought of his old Potions Professor who had turned spy after being a death eater for the Dark Lord. 

Ron was close enough for Harry to be able to hit directly with the stun location and aim mattered immensely. Ginny was a bit further, it was easy to rectify as she more often than not tried to kiss Harry, so this time he would let her. 

‘Sorry we haven’t been around Harry had some things to take care of’ Ginny spoke. 

Harry shuddered to think what those things were, nothing good he was certain. 

‘Had some people to take care of, next time they will think before turning my brother away’ she sneered the maniacal look shimmering in her eyes.

Merlin Harry thought that meant more people had been killed. Clearing his mind and trying not to think too much about it he focused on the task at hand.

‘I have been thinking maybe it wont be such a bad thing if we give a relationship a go, I’m not promising anything but just take it day at a time’ Harry was chuckling to himself at the look on Ginny’s face as he spoke. 

Gotcha he thought. 

‘Really Harry I thought I would never hear those words from your mouth.’ She was beaming with delight. 

She came over and knelt down beside Harry, just as she was leaning to kiss him, he yelled Stupefy Ginny shot through the air and landed with a sickening thud on the floor. 

Before Ron had time to react Harry shouted the same at him, he spun through the air and landed not far from Ginny.

He pushed himself up ran towards the door shouted Alohamora threw the door back and made a run for it, he ran down a short tunnel and up some steps, there was a trap door above his head, he pushed with all the strength he could muster and climbed out into the darkness.

He looked around and noted he was in the orchard of the Weasley property the house wasn’t far away, he ran towards the Burrow he raced inside through the kitchen and into the living room, he grabbed some floo powder threw into the fireplace stepped and said Hogshead. 

He disappeared in a mass of green flames, he was spinning around in the darkness his chest tightening he found it hard to breath, just when he thought he was pass out, he stumbled out of the connecting fireplace and landed at Aberforth Dumbledore’s feet. 

‘What in the name of Merlin’ sputtered Aberforth looking down at the man lying on the floor? 

‘It cant be, Harry Potter is that you?’ he looked with disbelief.

‘Yes, please need your help have escaped, held captive nearly two years, stunned them, got away.’ 

Aberforth picked Harry up and placed him on a sofa in a small sitting room. 

‘Its alright lad you’re safe now, just take some deep breaths for me’ now can you tell me who took you, who held you prisoner for all this time?’ 

‘Ron and Ginny Weasley’ he said hoarsely and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has made it to the Hogshead and seeks refuge from Aberforth Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review.

Aberforth raced up the stairs and into the bar of the pub, he went straight over to a man that was sitting in the far corner, a fire whiskey in hand. 

‘Severus you need to come quickly, Harry Potter just fell out of my fireplace downstairs, he is badly hurt, says Ron and Ginny Weasley have been holding him prisoner all this time. He passed out before I could ask him anymore’.

‘Show me’ 

Severus left the table and followed Aberforth down the stairs and into the sitting room. 

He was normally a reserved man who didn’t show a lot of emotion, but the sight of Harry’s frail and battered body on the sofa made him sick to his stomach, the whiskey threatening to make its way out. 

‘I’ll need to go the castle get some potions and tell Minerva, let no one in, seal the door when I leave, close the pub Aberforth, he has escaped then they will almost certainly be looking for him.’ 

Severus left in a flurry of black robes, he left the pub and apparated back to Hogwarts. Running into his potions classroom he collected the potions he would need for the moment, he sent his Patronus off to alert Minerva asking her to come to the dungeons at once. 

He placed the potions in a satchel and looked around for some cream or salve to use as well. Minerva appeared moments later, a look of utter bewilderment on her face. 

‘Is it really him? Is he really alive after all this time?’ she stuttered.

‘Yes he is, and in a bad way, he has been beaten and who knows what else, said the two youngest Weasley’s had been holding him prisoner all this time he finally managed to escape.’ 

Severus was shaking inside. 

‘Ron and Ginny’ Minerva muttered in disbelief. Severus nodded his head in answer. 

‘ We need to get back to him Minerva.’ 

They left the dungeons and apparated back to the Hogshead.

Aberforth had been upstairs and closed the pub, rushing confused patrons out the door and locking it behind them. He sealed the door so no one else could enter and made his way back down to Harry. Minerva and Severus stepped into the sitting room and Minerva gasped in shock. 

The small frail and beaten boy on the sofa surely couldn’t have been the same boy who had defeated the Dark Lord. 

‘In the name of all that is magical what have they done to him?’ she had a tear in her eye and was visibly shaken by the sight. 

‘I don’t know but maybe we need Poppy Minerva, just to gauge the full extent of his injuries I can only see so much’ 

Severus’ voice was quivering.

‘I’ll fetch her right away’ Minerva stepped into the floo and disappeared from sight. 

‘Why would they do this to him Severus what could he have possibly done that warranted this?’ Aberforth murmured. 

‘I shudder to think, but they will not the chance to do it again’ 

Aberforth could hear the fierceness in the potion masters voice and knew that if Harry’s captors tried anything they would be gravely sorry. 

Minerva and Poppy arrived minutes later, when Poppy had recovered from the shock of seeing Harry so battered and frail she began to run diagnostic tests over his body with her wand. 

‘He has been badly beaten, broken wrist and fingers, 4 of his ribs are cracked, his cheekbone has been shattered, he has been brutally and viscously raped on several occasions, the gashes are from a knife, he has bruising to his stomach from being punched and kicked. 

He has been starved by the look of him, very dehydrated I don’t know how he is alive, but thank Merlin he is’ 

Poppy was angered and sickened by what she had discovered. 

‘Did he say who had done this to him?’ Poppy inquired. 

‘Ron and Ginny Weasley’ Minerva said quietly.

‘Oh dear Merlin’ Poppy had to sit down. 

Harry started to stir opening his one good eye slowly and surveying the room around him. 

‘Where am I?’ am I safe?’ he tried to sit up as he spoke, but was too weak so he laid his head back down.

Yes Harry your safe you are at the Hogshead in Aberforth's sitting room, you came through the floo network.’ 

Severus explained. 

‘I escaped, I got away and came here thought I’d be safe didn’t know where else to go’ his voice was hoarse. 

Severus conjured a glass of water and held it out for Harry to take. Hands trembling too much to hold the glass Severus helped him take a sip of water. 

‘Thank you Professor’ Harry said. 

‘Harry can you tell us what happened?’ Minerva asked gently. 

'I have been in an underground bunker for at least a year, maybe longer, Ginny took me from the Black Lake after the war.’ 

Sensing that it was going to be a long story Minerva made a decision. 

‘Harry I would like to inform the Minister that you are here, he needs to hear your story’ 

‘No he’ll tell everyone then I wont be safe they will find me and I’ll have to go back to the bunker, please Professor I cant go back there’ 

Harry was frantic and trying to get off the sofa. 

Severus placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and looked him in the eye. 

‘Harry you have my word that the Minister will not tell anyone that you are here, you are safe here in this room with us’. 

A thought occurred to Minerva 

‘Harry do you know who the Minister for Magic is now?’ 

‘No’ he spoke softly. 

‘Its Kingsley Shacklebolt Harry, he is a friend of yours and he will not do anything to jeopardise your safety.’ 

‘Ok then I didn’t know’ Harry answered. 

‘I will go and get him. Kingsley was sitting in his office when a flash of green alerted him that someone had entered the Ministry. 

Stepping out of his office he was greeted by Minerva McGonagall striding towards him, he knew it was important for her to be here at this time of the night. 

‘Kingsley we have an urgent situation that requires your immediate attention’ Minerva stated 

‘what is it Minerva?’ Kingsley had never seen the normally reserved Headmistress so flustered. 

‘Harry Potter is alive Kingsley, he had been held captive for over a year, he stumbled into Aberforth's living room a while ago, he has been badly beaten among other things, he told Aberforth it was Ginny and Ron Weasley that took him’

'Oh Merlin, take me to him’ Kingsley followed Minerva back to the floo and stepped in behind her. 

Walking into the sitting room Kingsley staggered in shock when he saw the state Harry was in. 

‘Harry my boy you’re alive, thank Merlin’ he moved in to hug him and Harry shrunk back into the sofa as if it would swallow him. 

‘Don’t touch me please don’t touch me’ 

Tears were rolling down Harry’s face. Kingsley was taken aback by Harry’s fear and moved away from the boy so as not to upset him further.

‘Its ok Harry I’ll just sit here ok I wont touch you if you don’t want me too.’ 

It shattered his heart to see Harry so frightened and broken. 

‘Can you tell me what happened? You have my word that it wont go any further than this room, I will tell no one that you are here’ at Harry’s nod Kingsley removed a memory ball from his robe and placed it on the table beside the sofa. 

Harry recounted the last year, starting from the Black Lake, how he had gone there to get some peace after the war and from Ginny’s insistence that they get back together. He told them of the sharp pain he felt, waking up in the room with cold stone floor. He said they had taken him to force him to marry Ginny. 

He told them of the first time that Ron raped him, the times that he had been beaten and the Crucio curse being used when he didn’t do what they wanted. He said that both Ron and Ginny had raped him. 

Ron was the only one that hit him, he told them about the articles in the Daily Prophet after the one-year anniversary of the battle and the article about Molly, Arthur and George. He explained that Ginny had admitted she and Ron killed them after overhearing what they were planning to do with Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is moved to safety with Severus in the Scottish Highlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review.  
> Major Character Death.

Minerva and Poppy arrived in the sitting room 30 minutes later. While Harry was eating his breakfast Severus took them into the spare room and explained about the night Harry had had. 

‘I found him in the corner asleep this morning, he seems to feel safer there than in a bed, he doesn’t want anyone touching him, I’ve explained to him that you may need to examine him again Poppy but you will be gentle, he has indicated that he would like me to stay with him if you approve.’ 

‘That will be fine Severus, I can use my wand for most of it, he may need to take some healing potions, but we will work on that’. She replied. 

Severus told them about the calming draught, and what he had done in order for Harry to feel safe and take the potion. They agreed it was probably the best course of action and headed back into the sitting room. 

‘Hello Harry, I’m going to check you over again to make sure there aren’t any injuries I have missed. We can go into the bedroom or you can lay on the sofa which you would rather?’ Poppy was gentle in her questioning. 

‘The bedroom please I don’t want anyone else to see’ he replied shakily.

‘Alright you can walk in there and I’ll follow with Severus’ 

Harry stood up and walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed, he lay down and waited for Poppy to enter. 

‘I’m going to use my wand Harry so I don’t have to touch you’ Harry nodded and Poppy set about examining him. 

Once she had finished she left the room to speak to Minerva. 

‘I need to examine Harry to find the extent of the damaged caused by the rape, I have to undress him for that and examine his anus, I don’t want to frighten him, but it is necessary that I do this’ she was concerned how this would effect Harry. 

‘I think it’s best if we inform Severus and he might be able to suggest the best way to go about this’ 

Minerva walked to the bedroom and summoned the potions master. She explained the situation to him. 

‘We have to be honest with him, there is no other way, he needs to know he can trust us, I will get him to focus his attention on me while you’re examining him Poppy, he might be a little calmer if he doesn’t think too much on it’ 

he and Poppy went back into the bedroom and spoke to Harry. 

‘I need to examine you too see the extent of the damaged caused by the rape, I’m so sorry Harry but I have to do this which means I need to remove your bottoms,’ 

Poppy wanted to cry she broke seeing the fear on Harry’s face. 

‘Harry I want you to concentrate on me, we can talk or you can just focus your attention on me while you are being looked at’ 

Severus was careful so as not to cause him more distress. 

‘I will put up a curtain Harry so only I can see you, Severus can move his chair so you can see him how does that sound?’ 

Harry nodded in agreement, Poppy conjured a curtain and Severus placed himself in a position that would allow Harry to see him, but the rest was obscured from view. Poppy removed his bottoms and began her examination. 

Harry’s eyes filled with tears and the potion masters heart broke more. 

‘Harry look at me, focus on me Harry, you are safe and no one can hurt you, Madame Pomfrey will be very gentle,’ 

those green eyes fixed themselves on Severus as tears fell to the floor, he desperately wanted to wipe them away, but that would frighten Harry too much.

10 minutes later the examination was complete Poppy placed Harry’s pants back on him and allowed him to pull the blanket up over himself. She spelled away the curtain and asked Severus to follow her out to the living room.

‘ He has significant damage to his anus and there is signs of tearing, some of the wounds are old, some have started to heal but with the viciousness of the rape it has been torn again. There has been extensive bleeding from that area also. I have set his wrist also. It will take a long time to heal, both his body and his mind.’ 

Poppy explained her voice wavering. 

'I will give him some potions to start the healing process, and go from there. She returned to the room and gave Harry the potions he would need to heal. He fell asleep from exhaustion. Severus didn’t leave his side.

Kingsley returned to the Burrow the next day to inspect what was left of the house, something had been nagging at him he didn’t know what it is only that it had brought him here. He looked through the ashes and the debris that was once the multi storey house.

Something caught his eye towards what would have been the back of the house. He peered down at what had caught his attention; it was human remains a burnt body was laying in amongst the burnt wood and ashes. He immediately sent off his Patronus to the Aurors that had been with him the night before. 

He went back outside and breathed in deeply, his stomach was churning, and his hands were shaking. When the two Aurors arrived he showed them the remains and organised for them to be transported back to the Ministry.

Kingsley stepped into Minerva’s office she knew at once that something was wrong, the Minister was pale and shaking. 

‘Kingsley what is it, has something happened to Harry?’ she asked 

‘No Minerva Harry is fine, I went with two of my Aurors last night to the Burrow, we arrived in time to see the house burning, we did what we could but it was beyond repair, we also found the bunker that Harry was kept in. 

I went back there just a while ago, something had been nagging at me, I was looking through the rubble, and I came across human remains Minerva. They have been taken back to the Ministry to be identified’ Kingsley was holding back a sob as he spoke.

‘Poppy I need him to be calm there is more to tell him yet.’ Kingsley looked at Harry with sadness in his eyes.

Poppy took out the potion and walked to Harry’s side.

Harry love I need you to take this for me it’s a calming draught, can you take it for me?’

Sobbing he took the potion and swallowed the green liquid. He started to calm almost instantly, Poppy stayed beside him in case she was needed. Kingsley explained the rest to Harry; he didn’t move he just stared ahead hugging his knees to his chest. 

‘We need to get you somewhere safe Harry, I don’t want them to find you’ Kingsley spoke softly and gently. 

‘I can take him to my home in the highlands’ Severus spoke. 

‘It was left to me by my Grandmother, he will be safe there know one knows about it except me.’

‘Who will stay with him?’ Minerva asked.

‘I will Minerva, the year is almost finished at Hogwarts, and I can go with him and make sure he is safe if you can find someone to take over my class.’ 

They all knew it was pointless to argue Severus’ mind was made up. Minerva went back to Hogwarts and organised for another professor to take over Severus’ classes, Kingsley went back to the Ministry to organize some clothing and the like for Harry, Poppy returned to the infirmary for the potions Harry could take with him and a list of what he would need so that Severus could make more. 

‘How do you feel about all this Harry?’ Severus asked once everyone had gone. 

‘I just want to be safe, are you sure you don’t mind coming with me and leaving your class?’ he asked 

‘You are more important Harry and it is almost the end of the school year’ he replied his heart fluttering yet again. 

Poppy returned with the extra potions and the list for more. Kingsley came back with a few things for Harry, he told Severus that two Aurors would accompany him and Harry just to make sure everything was safe then they would come back to the Ministry. 

Severus helped Harry to his feet, he said goodbye to Aberforth and thanked him for letting him stay, they stepped outside the door,

‘I have to put my arm around you to apparate is that alright Harry?’ Severus asked. 

Harry nodded. They disappeared followed by the Aurors. 

They had killed two Muggles and stolen food and some Muggle money. Ron and Ginny didn’t stay in one place for more than a night; it was a certainty that someone would report the killing and Aurors or the Muggle police wouldn’t be far behind. The pair had apparated to somewhere near Ireland and set up the tent for the night. 

‘We can’t keep running we are going to have to take care of Harry sometime, if he has survived surely he has told someone by now about where he has been for the last year’ Ron commented. 

‘Got to give it some time, till everything dies down a bit, then we can look for him’ Ginny replied. 

‘Would help if you didn’t keep killing people’ Ron snapped. 

‘We let them live and have them tell someone what we have been doing you git’ she snarled. 

Seeing Ron get angry just made her hot, shame Harry wasn’t here, I’ll just fuck Ron she thought. 

Harry, Severus and the two Aurors came to a hillside in the highlands, there was a two storey nestled back towards a hill, it was surrounded by gardens and shrubbery. There was path to the right of the house leading around to a large backyard that housed more gardens; there was pond over in the corner of the yard and an impressive water fountain in the centre. Severus waved his wand and the quartet walked inside to a large sunroom with a skylight. 

Severus led them into a living area with a stone fireplace and two cream coloured sofas. To the right there were large windows that looked onto the extensive lawn and a bank of trees. Harry sat on the sofa while the Aurors and Severus put up the wards and the concealment charms. The house was now only visible to those with permission to see and Harry and Severus. 

The Aurors bid the pair goodbye and they were left alone. Severus could sense Harry’s uneasiness so thought a tour of the house was serving as a distraction. 

‘Harry would you like a tour of the house, I can show you were your room is and the bathroom?’ Severus asked carefully.

‘Ok that would be good’ replied Harry get up from the sofa and following the Potions Master. 

Severus led them up a winding staircase. 3 large bedrooms filled the hallway; there was a bedroom that had what looked to be in some sort of attic, he chose the second bedroom on the left from the top of the stairs. Severus placed his belongings inside the room and showed Harry where he would be sleeping. 

They went back down stairs and he showed Harry the kitchen and the sunroom. Severus put together a simple meal, and then he and Harry sat in the living room. 

‘Harry you know that if there is anything you would like to talk about I’m here’ Severus said. 

‘Thank you Professor, I’m very tired do you mind if I go up to bed?’ Harry replied.

‘Not at all, I’m next door if you need me’ 

Harry smiled and went up the stairs to his room. It was going to take a lot of time before Harry felt safe or trusted anyone, Severus was wiling to give him that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Ginny are on the run, Harry experiences the first signs of magic at its best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review.

Harry’s screams woke Severus and within seconds he was in the boys room. Harry was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. The Potions Master waved his wand and created some low lighting. He sat a ways from Harry. 

‘They were hurting me, Ron was beating me and laughing’ Harry sobbed into his hands. 

‘No one can hurt you Harry you are safe here, Ron cant find you here Harry, I will make sure of that’ Severus whispered quietly. 

If he ever got his hands on Ron Weasley Merlin help him. Harry stayed curled up in the corner and after a while fell asleep, like before Severus levitated him back into the bed and covered him over, he pulled an armchair close and sat close to the bed in case he another nightmare. 

When Severus woke the next morning he found Harry curled up in the corner again fast asleep. An hour later Harry stirred, he sat up and saw his old Professor sitting in an armchair.

‘Did I wake you Professor’ he asked sleepily. 

‘You had a nightmare Harry so I stayed in here with you in case there were anymore’ Severus replied sitting up in the chair. 

‘I’m sorry, I can put up a silencing charm so I don’t disturb you’

'that wont be necessary Harry I am here to look after you, now would you like a shower and some breakfast?’ 

‘Yes please’ Harry replied. 

Harry went into the shower and Severus went downstairs and started on breakfast. Harry didn’t eat much; he took his potions and then sat on the sofa and stared out the window. He didn’t speak he just sat in silence knees brought up to his chest. 

For the next two nights Harry’s scream brought Severus to his room and like normal he was in the corner curled up. On the third night something woke Severus, he thought he could hear a noise downstairs, wand in hand he crept slowly down the stairs and towards the back door, he walked outside and found Harry on one of the garden benches. 

‘Harry?’ he spoke from a distance so as not to startle him. 

‘Sorry I couldn’t sleep, I was feeling closed in and wanted some air’ he said looking around at Severus.

The potions master cast a heating charm around Harry to stop him from getting cold. He approached with caution and stood a few feet away from the bench. 

‘Harry why didn’t you wake me I would have come out here with you?’ 

“I’m causing you enough problems Professor I didn’t want to wake you’ Severus’ heart broke again. 

‘Harry you are not causing me any problems, you have been a traumatic experience that no one can begin to understand, you are bound to feel trapped after being where you were Harry do you think that I’m only here because this is my house and its my job to look after you?’ he gave a small nod in reply. 

‘Harry I’m here because I want to be here, I chose to be here I didn’t want you sent to a Ministry safe house with people that you don’t know I would rather you be here with me as someone you do know.’ Severus could his heart beating rapidly. 

‘Really?’ Harry murmured. 

‘Really Harry, I care and that’s why I’m here’ Harry smiled. 

'If you have any worries or concerns please come to me I will do what I can to help you there is no judgment here Harry what happened to you was criminal and they will be made pay’ 

Severus spoke with sincerity that Harry hadn’t ever heard from his Professor.

He coaxed Harry back inside and onto the sofa, he made them both a cup of tea, Harry fell asleep again, Severus summoned a blanket from up stairs and covered Harry over then he closed his eyes. 

‘No help please help someone help me get me out please get me out, I cant breathe someone please’ 

Severus’ eyes shot open to see Harry fighting against the blanket, he lifted it from the boy and spoke calmly and softly. 

‘Harry wake up for me I need you to open your eyes for me its alright Harry your are safe’ Harry shot up panting heavily. 

‘I was buried alive, I couldn’t breathe’ racking sobs escaped him. 

‘Deep breathes for me Harry, just breath you are safe here no one can hurt you’ Severus said soothingly. 

Harry started to calm down and the sobbing lessened. He lowered himself down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling, eventually he drifted off to sleep. 

A week after Harry had left with Severus, Kingsley received word that an Auror from the Irish Ministry had been killed; word had gotten out about the Weasley pair along with their descriptions. Kingsley investigated this himself as he had sinking feeling the red heads had been involved. 

He met with the head Auror of the Irish Ministry and was horrified at what he was told. Ginny and Ron had been spotted breaking into a house on the outskirts of a small village, with their description having been circulated most Aurors knew who to keep an eye out for. 

When they were approached the girl fired off a curse hitting the Auror right in the chest he was killed instantly, the man told Kingsley that it was a flash of green light that emitted from the wand. 

The killing curse Kingsley surmised. They had apparated before the other Auror had a chance to fire back. Kingsley had a bad feeling a very bad feeling; things were going to get a lot worse before they got better.

Apparating quickly before they were caught the redheads made for Paris they found an abandoned cottage near the countryside and bedded down there. Ginny was furious that an Auror no less had nearly caught them meant their time was running short.

Deciding to lay low in Paris for a while she began to plot out a plan that would bring Harry back to her. Ron was starting to come apart at the seams, he was also becoming a liability, and Ginny would have to deal with him if things didn’t improve.

Right now though she needed a fuck so that’s what she would do. While she was fucking Ron and idea came to her, it was time the Ministry started to sit up and take notice. 

They had been keeping an eye out in the Daily Prophet the deaths of the two Ministry workers had appeared, the Muggle killing had been kept out. She wondered if the dead Auror in Ireland would make the front page, just have to wait and see she thought. She needed to know if Harry was still alive she figured he was as nothing had appeared in the paper about him being found dead somewhere, she had to figure out where. 

A month had passed and the killings had lessened. Kingsley was starting to relax a little, maybe after the Auror being killed in Ireland they had to decide to lay low not draw too much attention to them. 

He knew that sooner or later they would attempt to find out if Harry was still alive, after all he was the object of Ginny Weasley’s affections. 

The Minister had been to see Harry and it seemed he was healing on the outside, and hopefully starting to heal on the inside, Kingsley felt that would take the longest to occur after what he had endured. Severus would take good care of Harry; Kingsley had a feeling that the Potions master felt more for Harry then just a sense of duty to keep him safe.

Harry’s wounds had begun to heal in the last month, he was still having nightmares although not every night and he didn’t always end up in the corner. He was trusting Severus more each day he still didn’t like anyone to touch him even when Poppy came to check on him he was apprehensive unless she used her wand. 

Severus was starting to feel more for Harry, he had tried to push those feelings aside as the timing wasn’t right, it would scare Harry more if he made his feelings known. He liked to be outside so they spent a lot of time in the garden and exploring the woods just beyond the house, they didn’t venture too far in but walked around. 

Severus had begun to make Harry more potions as he was running out the ones that Poppy had sent with him, she had left ingredients after her last visit. Harry seemed content to sit and watch Severus, he sometimes read a book or just watched.

Minerva came to visit a week later and Severus took the opportunity to speak to her as Harry was resting in his room. 

‘I have started to feel and care for Harry a lot Minerva and I’m not sure what to do. I know that I cant say anything to him it would scare him greatly.’ 

Minerva had a feeling that Severus felt more for Harry then he let on. 

‘You need to give it time Severus, he is still extremely vulnerable he may mistaken your feelings and think you only want him for sex he needs to know that he can trust and rely on you.’ Minerva explained gently. 

'I will not do anything to cause him more harm, the last thing I want to do is hurt him, I will just keep the feelings to myself.’ Severus answered. 

‘I have a suspicion that Harry may harbor some feelings for you too Severus or he would never have agreed to come and have you take care of him.’ 

She gave him a smile and left.

Ron and Ginny had been in Paris for over a month now; they had blended in as Muggles using the polyjuice potion they have taken from the Burrow. Ginny had been formulating a plan in that time to eek Harry out, she certain that he was alive, the Saviour of the Wizarding world didn’t die and no one know about, it would have been in the papers for weeks.

If he was alive then the Ministry knew about, which meant they would have gotten him to safety where she didn’t know, but she had figured out a way to find out exactly that. Ron was going to take some convincing, he was starting to panic constantly looking over his shoulder waiting for the Aurors to pounce that’s why the Muggle disguise was important it had calmed him down somewhat being able to blend in. 

Kingsley was looking over some paperwork when a letter appeared on his desk. Checking it for curses he opened the letter, even though the war was over and the magical world was safe, hate mail still made its way into the Ministry. Unfolding the parchment he read the contents. The Gringotts branch had been robbed, goblins and guards had been stunned, and a cart carrying a large amount of wizard gold was stolen.

No one recognized the assailants and he or she were gone before anyone could react. Kingsley could hazard a guess as to the identity of the thieves. Striding out of his office Kingsley found the two Aurors that had been entrusted to keep Harry’s secret. 

Showing them the letter, he dispatched them to Paris where they would meet with the Minister and the Head Goblin. Kingsley also asked the men to enquire as to Bill Weasley’s whereabouts. He scratched a reply back informing them two of his men were on their way.

The thought of Bill Weasley firmly in his mind he wrote to the Delacours as he was married to their daughter Fleur and as another thought occurred to him he wrote the Ministry in Egypt asking after Bill and whether was still at the Gringotts branch. 

He was beginning to wonder whether Bill was alive or had met the same demise as his parents. To be on the safe side Kingsley wrote to the Romanian Ministry and asked if Charlie Weasley was still working on the Dragon reservation. 

This would take time he knew as the reservation was heavily guard and protected. Kingsley had never believed in the art of divination but he was predicting that all these occurrences were related to Harry, the outcome was not a promising one.

The Aurors returned that evening and told Kingsley what they had discovered. Over 100,000 galleons had been stolen, the guards at the entrance had been stunned but not killed, it took less than 2 minutes and they were out. By the time Aurors arrived there was no sign of them. The head Goblin believed that Bill Weasley was still in England having not returned after his parent’s funeral. Kingsley told them who he written to in regards to Bill and now Charlie he was waiting for reply.

Yelling and shouting found Severus in Harry’s once again. He was in the corner crying. 

‘Its all right Harry I’m here you are safe’ Severs spoke softly. ‘

'They killed Mione and then burned her in front of me, there were flames everywhere I couldn’t save her there was nothing I could do except watch her burn, I was petrified and couldn’t move’. He sobbed harder.

Severus had wondered when he would process Hermione’s death; it seemed the one thing he hadn’t accepted. Before he could think or say anymore Harry launched himself into Severus’ arms and curled up against his chest sobbing, tentatively he put his arms around the small boy and rubbed his back.

They stayed like that for some time until the sobbing had subsided and Harry’s breathing returned to normal. 

‘How about we get you back into bed?’ Severus asked. 

‘Alright’ replied Harry, the stood from the floor and Harry climbed back into bed. Severus took his usual position in the armchair. 

‘Could you hold my hand please just until I fall asleep?’ Harry asked quietly. 

Without speaking Severus moved the chair closer and took Harry’s hand in his. The Potion Masters heart was soaring, he swore he felt a jolt like electricity flowing trough his veins. Harry wanted contact he trusted Severus not to hurt or betray him Harry had come to him. 

He slept soundly that night Harry clutching his hand it was still like that when he woke the next morning. Harry smiled the next morning when he saw that he hold of his old Professors hand, he felt a warmth in his stomach and his heart fluttered or gave off an electric shock he wasn’t sure which. He climbed out of bed showered and dressed; he crept down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Severus woke with a start noticing Harry wasn’t in bed; he checked the corner and finding nothing raced down the stairs. Harry was in the kitchen making breakfast he had bacon and eggs warming and toast piled on a plate. He floated everything over to the table. 

He smiled when he noticed that Severus was standing there watching him. 

‘This is a nice surprise to wake up to Harry’ he said sitting at the table. 

‘I wanted to do something nice for you after all the help you given me and for staying with me after my nightmares.’ He grinned.

‘You are welcome Harry, I glad that you feel up to doing something like this’ 

Harry came and sat at the table with Severus and they ate in companionable silence. 

‘Would you mind if I had a look in the library this morning, I really like to read and there a lot of books in there.’ 

‘Of course Harry help yourself my grandmother was an avid reader, it will be interesting to see what you find in there’ he smiled and again felt that electric jolt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ministry goes into lock down after bodies are found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Deaths.  
> Ron is starting to come a little unglued.  
> Introduction of new characters.

Ginny was placing the gold into smaller bags so it wasn’t as obvious they had so much money. The rest she placed in the beaded bag that had been Hermione’s. Teach her to leave my brother and threaten to tell everyone about Harry she thought. 

Robbing the bank and getting away with it was a thrill that Ginny had never experienced before, she thought killing all those people was good, it was nothing compared to what they had just pulled off. It resulted in endless hours of fucking; as not only was she on a high she was incredibly horny. 

They had hidden behind the wall of a building and watched with excitement as the Goblins ran outside in the hopes of catching the thieves, the guards lying unconscious on the stone steps. It hadn’t taken long for the Aurors to arrive and begin their search for the miscreants; it was useless, as they had changed their appearances soon after leaving the bank. 

Two Aurors showed up that looked to be from the Ministry but not the French one, Ron recognized them as being from their Ministry back home. This cemented the notion that Harry was still alive and they were now wanted fugitives. Catch us if you can she thought smugly.

She had decided on a plan to eek Harry out into the open, it took some time and a head job to convince Ron to go along with this, he was starting to panic, it wasn’t a good thing, but Ginny had ways of getting him to comply. 

They would give it a couple more days then they were heading back to England or rather Shell Cottage in Tinsworth. She would have to clean up the mess she had left there but that was easily solved. Having a brother on the run with you came in handy especially for the unpleasant jobs like burying people. It really wasn’t her thing. Next stop is Diagon Alley she thought as she closed her eyes, robbing banks made her very tired.

Kingsley had heard back from the Delacours that morning they had told him that Bill and Fleur had returned to Egypt following the funeral. They would be catching up with them come Christmas. He sighed that wasn’t what he wanted to hear but he wasn’t surprised he had heard it, now he was waiting for a reply from the Ministry in Egypt as to whether Bill had returned. 

The reply came later that day as far as the Ministry knew Bill was in Paris wanting to spend time with the family after the funeral. He said he would be returning after Christmas. It was now official Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur were missing.

Grabbing handful of floo powder he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared into the green flames. Minerva was reading that day Daily Prophet when her floo flared and the Minister stepped into her office. 

‘I was just reading about the robbery in Paris Kingsley’ she commented as the Minister sat down. 

‘That’s what I’ve come to talk to you about Minerva’ he replied with a worried expression. 

‘We think it was the Weasley pair that pulled this off, although that will hard to prove as they were gone by the time Aurors arrived.’ 

‘Why doesn’t that surprise me, that it was those two’ she said angrily. 

‘There’s more’ Kingsley said resignedly. 

He explained that Bill and Fleur Weasley were now missing, he told the headmistress about contacting Romania in the hopes that Charlie Weasley was there and safe. 

‘Do you think we should tell Harry, I can’t help but think that this is all connected to him somehow’ Kingsley rubbed his temples. 

‘Poppy is going to see him today, maybe wait and see how he is after the visit, it might be best to wait until there is something to tell him.’ Minerva said 

‘I don’t want to cause him any more pain if it isn’t vital at the moment’ said the Minister.

'I did receive a letter from Severus saying that he is slowly improving, he sought comfort from Severus after a nightmare last evening and was preparing breakfast for them both this morning, Severus said it’s the first time Harry has smiled or done anything like that in all the time he has been there’ Minerva had a sly grin on her face as she spoke. 

‘What do you know that I don’t Minerva?’ Kingsley asked curiously. 

‘Nothing that wont make itself known in good time Minister’ she chuckled. 

Knowing he would get no more out of the woman he bid her good morning and left.

Severus was working on the potions for Harry while he was in the library exploring the bookshelves. Harry had found an interesting book on magical bonds and soul mates, this had intrigued him for two reasons, the first being he didn’t really know a lot about the magical world has a whole, so he always wanted to learn more, the second being the jolt he had felt when he was leaning against his Professor last night and again when was holding his hand.

Even now his heart was fluttering madly as he read on. Severus interrupted his reading to tell him that Madame Pomfrey was here to give him an examination. He abandoned the book and headed downstairs with Severus.

Poppy was waiting in the living room when they entered. 

‘Harry how are?’ she asked smiling. 

‘I’m going alright Madame Pomfrey’ he replied.

‘I just need to check over Harry see how the healing process is going, I will have to do the invasive check today too I’m sorry, when can have the curtain up again just like last time.’

Harry nodded and climbed onto the bed she had conjured. She put up the curtain and waited for Harry to undress. He had lay down on the pillow and indicated for the matron to come behind the curtain. Severus remained sitting on the sofa while Poppy performed the exam.

‘Professor would mind holding my hand until this is over’ came the voice from behind the curtain. 

‘Certainly Harry I can do that’ he moved over to Harry and took the small hand in his. 

Poppy nearly dropped her wand at the sight of Harry wanting contact with someone to be touched. While there was still some internal damage, the wounds and tears were healing well. She finished and allowed Harry to dress. 

He quickly escaped back up to the library leaving Severus alone with Poppy. 

‘Is that the first time he has sought contact Severus?’ she asked packing her bag. 

Severus explained about the nightmare and him seeking comfort from the Potions Master. 

Poppy could see the glint in the Professors eye as he relayed the conversation. It seemed that Harry was feeling comfortable in Severus’ company and sought comfort for him, there was an element of trust building between the two and if Poppy wasn’t mistaken something more. She kept that thought to herself and told Severus to keep up the good work with Harry and left for Hogwarts. 

In the library harry was engrossed in the book on bonding and soul mates, there was a strange feeling he had whenever his old Professor was in close proximity and he hadn’t known why that was until he read this book. 

Harry wasn’t sure he was ready to feel or explore anything like this just yet, he was still hurt and traumatised by the last year, but he couldn’t deny even to himself that something had stirred deep inside him over the last month.

He felt safe with Professor Snape, safer then he had ever felt, he trusted him to keep his secret and not force his intentions on Harry, he knew that the Potions master was gay like him, but didn’t know the type he went for or whether he even thought the same way as Harry. It was something to think about.

Leaving Paris behind Ron and Ginny came to the sandy beach that surrounded Shell cottage. It had once been used as a safe house for the Order of the Phoenix before the war. Now it was a convenient hiding place until their plan came to fruition. Ginny cast some protective enchantments and a fidelius Charm so the cottage was not instantly recognisable. Inside they put belongings into the bedroom and started dinner. 

After dinner Ginny went down to the basement of the cottage, there on the floor were the bodies of her eldest brother and his wife. After the funeral of her parents and George Fleur had gone walking in the orchard, Ginny had followed not trusting what the French tart would find or say if she did stumble upon something. Much to Ginny’s horror Fleur happened upon the trap door to the bunker, she was about to open it when Bill called out to her and she headed for the house.

She knew that it was only a matter of time before she told Bill what she had found, when they left the burrow for the cottage Ginny had followed them, using a disillusionment charm she got inside unnoticed. Fleur was just about to spill the beans when Ginny cast the killing curse at her brother and Fleur. Floating them down to the basement afterwards she cast a preservation charm on them and decided that might come in handy later on.

She didn’t want to have to kill them, but she couldn’t allow them to find out what was really down in that bunker. Staring at them now she mused it was a good thing she kept them hidden as they would make a great bargaining chip for the next stage of her plan to eek Harry out into the open. 

With Ron’s reluctant assistance they apparated the bodies in the early hours of the morning to leave them just outside the Ministry entrance, on Bills chest she place an envelope addressed to the Minister for magic. Now they waited.

Kingsley had just sat himself down behind his desk when he heard shouting and screaming echoing through the foyer of the Ministry, he was no sooner at the door to his office when he was approached by one of the Aurors Damon was pale and shaking as he tried to speak, 

‘Bodies found at the entrance with a note, think its Bill Weasley and his wife. Need to come Kingsley now’. 

He raced off in the direction of the entrance and saw the lifeless bodies of Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur Delacour. His blood froze and for a brief moment he could breathe. Damon handed him the note that was left on Bills chest. 

‘I’ve checked it for curses Boss’ Damon said. 

Kingsley opened the envelope and pulled the piece of parchment on it was written. If you don’t want any more deaths then I suggest you give me the object of my affection and the killing will stop. The Minister honestly thought he was going to pass out, he couldn’t fathom that they had killed more members of their family simply to draw Harry out of hiding.

‘Get Henry Damon we are going to Hogwarts’ 

Damon ran quickly towards the Auror offices and was back moments later with Henry in toe. 

The three men stepped into Kingsley’s office and used the floo network to travel to the castle. They stepped out of the fireplace and stood in Minerva’s office, Kingsley didn’t waste anytime with small talk he launched right into the reason for his visit. 

When he had finished explaining Minerva had paled considerably. 

‘What do we do Kingsley, this can’t go on, they will stop at nothing until they have Harry’ she shook with fear and anger. 

‘Harry is safe where he is for the moment, I’m going to put a plan in place and see if we can’t bring them out into the open without Harry, what Ginny wants most is the attention that this escapade has brought her and her brother.' 

'This will not be reported in the Prophet I will make sure of that, I will inform the Delacours and have their bodies taken back to Paris if that’s what they want, if not then I will see that they are buried with dignity.'

The Ministry is now going into lockdown the floo network will be blocked I will however release a statement to the Prophet that there has been an outbreak of Dragon Pox and the Ministry has been shut down until the outbreak has been dealt with. I fear that it is no longer safe. In the interim I would like to ask you Minerva if we might be able to use the castle as headquarters until I can get another plan in place.’ Kingsley explained. 

‘Yes by all means the school year doesn’t start for over a month yet so I’ll organize some space for you to work from. Do we tell Harry about this?’ she asked. 

‘Not at the minute I need to sort some things out then we will both tell him, I don’t want to set him back, let him heal the main thing is he is protected where he is.’ 

Minerva left to find a suitable place for the Minister to carry out his work.

Kingsley, Damon and Henry went back to the Ministry. Kingsley had the hard task of informing Fleurs parents of their daughter death; he took Damon and Henry with him. It was going to be a long day. 

They Delacours were devastated at the news when Kingsley arrived in Paris, he organised an Auror from the Ministry to stand guard at the house incase they were the next targets. When he returned to the Ministry he sent out the story about the Dragon Pox outbreak, collected what he would need, made the announcement to the rest of the Ministry and left for Hogwarts. 

Most of the staff would either work from their homes or at Hogwarts, some of them chose to take a holiday or just some time off Kingsley was willing to give them the choice. All the Ministry mail had been redirected to Hogwarts. 

Minerva had given him a seventh floor classroom and apartment to reside in until this was dealt with. Although Hogwarts was heavily warded and protected Minerva felt more at ease with the Minister only a few floors away. 

FireWhiskey in hand Kingsley sat long into the night thinking about what action needed to be taken to stop the Weasley’s. They were very cunning and very determined to get Harry no matter the cost. 

The fact that they were willing to kill people that got in their way disturbed Kingsley immensely, he surmised that it was probably Ginny that had killed those people as Ron was not very skilled at spells, he had proven that when he was turned away from becoming an Auror. 

From what Harry told him Ron was the one to dish out the physical punishment not actually cursing or killing someone. Ginny Weasley was a dangerous and unhinged young woman; it would take some thought and intricate planning to stop her.

It had been a long time since Kingsley had resided at Hogwarts, he took a walk around the castle, going up to his old tower and common room when a student here he had been placed in Ravenclaw. It brought back some long forgotten memories of his days there the mischief he got up to and the detentions he served on the occasions he was caught. 

The Minister found himself up on the Astronomy Tower gazing out at the moonlit grounds that was Hogwarts in all her majestic beauty. He mulled over possible plans in his mind, what concerned him the most was how alike this situation with Harry was too the Dark lords reign, he killed people for the sheer pleasure of it and because they got in his way, this was what the Weasley’s were doing, getting rid of anything that stopped them from getting to Harry.

Kingsley wasn’t someone who suffered from nightmares, but that night terrifying images plagued his mind, the war, the blood trail the Weasley’s were leaving in their wake, Harry being subjected to more traumas, his life in danger once more, it needed to end and it would end with Kingsley bringing them to justice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry happens upon some very interesting reading in the library.  
> Albus clues Minerva in on the phenomenon that is Harry and Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review.

Harry spent most of the day in the library reading and thinking about what it might all mean. He cooked dinner for him and Severus, they spent some time chatting on the sofa which is something Harry hadn’t felt he could manage, something had shifted in him, he could feel his heart and soul were healing he didn’t know how or why, he felt better when he was near Severus a warmth that he couldn’t explain.

He spoke about Hermione, something he never thought he would be able to speak of again. Severus didn’t ever interrupt him just listened and asked the odd question when it seemed relevant to do so. Harry still tired easily he said goodnight to Severus showered and climbed into bed. 

Severus stayed in the living room for a time after Harry had gone to bed. He smiled to himself at the change in Harry; he was opening up about the trauma he had endured and the hurt of losing his best friend. Severus’ heart soared as he replayed the evening in his mind. 

He felt lightness in himself that hadn’t been around for years, being a death eater then a spy for Dumbledore Severus wasn’t entirely certain that he had the capacity to feel like he was. Harry made him feel, he made him come alive, and the sensation wasn’t something he could explain. He went to bed with a happy and contented smile on his face. 

Harry woke from another nightmare soaked in sweat, he took a few minutes to calm himself he rested his head on the pillow and tried to fall asleep again. Half and hour had passed and he was still wide-awake. Getting out of bed he walked to the doorway of Severus’ bedroom and quietly entered. 

‘Excuse me Professor’ Harry spoke loud enough to be heard. 

Severus stirred opening his eyes he saw that Harry was standing beside his bed. ‘

Harry are you alright?’ he asked turning on a bedside light and sitting up. 

‘I had a nightmare and couldn’t get back to sleep’ he said shyly. ‘Would you like me to come and sit with you for a while?’ Severus asked gently. 

Harry thought for a moment then spoke again. 

‘Would you mind if I stayed in here with you? I don’t want to be alone’ 

‘of course you can stay in here’ Severus replied pulling the covers back on the other side of the bed. 

Harry walked around to the opposite side and hopped in, he got comfortable and closed his eyes. 

‘Would you mind holding my hand until I got to sleep?’ asked the sleepy voice. 

Severus took Harry’s hand in his and closed his eyes. 

Though neither of them spoke they both felt the familiar jolt when their hands touched.

The headline of the Daily Prophet the next day was dedicated to the Dragon Pox outbreak at the Ministry. It was now heavily guarded no one getting in or out. Anyone who tried would be sent to Azkaban. 

Ginny slammed the paper down on the table top and fumed. The next stage of her plan had been foiled; she had ideas of entering the Ministry and using the Minister as target practice. Now she would have to rethink that part and focus her attention elsewhere, it really was annoying, but she had no choice other than to keep causing harm to those who stood in her way. 

She decided that a little vandalism would have to suffice for the minute. It was only a matter of time before they gave in and handed Harry over. 

When darkness fell they apparated to Diagon Alley, strolling up and down the cobbled streets Ginny considered the best place to attack, she saw a light on in the Quidditch supply shop, that would do, she could stun someone and reek havoc at the same time, it was a bonus and not a bad consolation for not being able to get near the Minister. Carefully opening the door she and Ron snuck inside, footsteps echoed from near the back of the shop, before the owner could react Ginny stunned him sending him hurtling backwards. Ron trashed the place knocking things over, smashing things. 

They took two expensive brooms and walked out the door. They floated the owner out and left him in the middle of the cobblestone walkway. Ginny turned waved her wand and the shop ignited in a burst of flame. Her and Ron apparated back to the cottage. 

Not entirely satisfied, she walked outside into the night air, she spotted two people walking along the beach, creeping down using the shrubs as cover she killed the couple, levitated their bodies into the ocean. Much better she thought.

It didn’t take long for the news to spread about the shop in Diagon Alley. The owner was discovered unconscious by the owner of Flourish and Blotts the next morning; he was taken to St Mungo’s to be treated. He couldn’t tell the Aurors very much; he said that he didn’t get a look at them before he was stunned, although he thought he saw a flash of red or ginger. 

Ginny had been lurking around a nearby corner using the disillusionment charm, hearing this she decided that the owner would have to be dealt with. Apparating to the alley near the wizard hospital Ginny waited until she saw a Mediwitch walking towards the building, she quickly stunned her and dragged her into the alley, pulling out some of the witch’s hair she placed it into the flask of Polyjuice potion she carried and wandered nonchalantly into the foyer of St Mungo’s.

Slipping behind the desk she quickly found the room where the owner Mr. Sanders was. Ginny walked into the room cast a silencing charm, walked over the sleeping man there was a spare pillow on the empty bed opposite, picking it up she placed it over the mans face and put all her weight onto the pillow, only a minute or two passed and the man had stopped struggling, she put the pillow back onto the bed and walked out the door. 

She walked back to the alley turned on the spot and disappeared. Ron asked her where she had been when he entered the kitchen not long after Ginny had returned; she told him she tying up some loose ends, then went back to eating a slice of toast. 

It was a busy morning for the Minister first there had been the report of the fire in Diagon Alley, no sooner had that been dealt with then he got an urgent floo call from the Head Healer at St Mungo’s saying that Mr. Sanders had been found dead, he appeared to have been suffocated. 

Kingsley and two Aurors attended St Mungo’s. The healer explained that one of their Mediwtiches had come staggering in the door saying she had been stunned and left in the alley, with her she had a piece of parchment.

It read Give me the object I desire or the tragedy continues. Kingsley felt sick to his stomach. He organised for the body to be transported to the Ministry; Aurors were left outside to guard the entrance and apparated back to Hogwarts. 

He climbed the spiral staircase and entered the Headmistresses office. Minerva was sitting behind the desk scratching on a roll of parchment. Kingsley filled her in on the morning he had had. 

‘We have to tell Harry Minerva, this is getting out of hand something has to be done and I fear that Harry is the only one that can end all this’ Kingsley paled even as he finished speaking. 

‘You can’t use Harry as bait Kingsley not again and not after what he has been through it will surely destroy him’ Minerva’s voice was shaking with anger and frustration.

‘Of course I don’t want to use him as bait, but I need to figure out exactly how we are going to stop these two and unfortunately I think the answer lies with Harry I don’t want think this way Minerva but we may not have another choice.’ 

Minerva and Kingsley gathered in the living room with Harry and Severus. As the Minister told Harry of Bill and Fleurs death he paled and began to shake violently. As he explained the rest he noticed that Harry had grabbed hold of Severus’ hand and held on tightly. Something changed in Harry’s face when he did, Kingsley wasn’t sure what, but a cursory glance at Minerva told him she noticed it too. 

‘I’m so sorry Harry to be the one that has to tell you this, I thought you should know as the Weasley pair are escalating in their attempt to get to you, I give you my word they will not find you here, you are protected and nothing can get through. We are doing everything we can to stop them. 

‘Who are they going to go after next?’ Harry muttered. 

‘I wish I could answer that Harry but we just don’t know.' Leaving Harry to process what he had been told the pair left and returned to the office. 

‘I take it you noticed the change when Harry took hold of Severus’ hand?’ Kingsley asked looking closely at Minerva. 

‘Yes I did, Poppy told me the same occurred when she examined Harry last week, he seemed calmer.’ 

‘Do you know what it means Minerva’ he asked suspecting that she might. 

‘I don’t know Kingsley but I may know of someone who does.’ 

Kingsley bid her goodbye and returned to the seventh floor.

‘All right Albus out with it’ she spoke to the portrait of the late headmaster that hung behind her desk. 

‘ I was wondering when you would get around to asking me Minerva’ replied the painting. 

‘Have you heard of soul mates specifically those of the magical world?’ he inquired. 

‘Once or twice Albus’ she raised her eyebrows at the man in the painting. 

‘It seems that Harry has found his soul mate Minerva’ he chuckled. 

‘Severus’ Minerva gasped. 

‘Yes Minerva between them they have created a spiritual phenomenon, when Harry sought comfort from Severus and they touched the phenomenon was formed, it is the reason why Harry seems to calm when he touches Severus, he is healing Harry’s heart and soul, the most damaged parts of him, parts that are often never fully whole again after something like Harry has endured.'

I also believe that our young Harry is doing the same with Severus healing parts of him that have been broken for a long time.’ 

‘That’s why Severus chose to protect Harry, to take him into hiding, do you think he knew?’ she asked completely astounded. 

‘I believe that neither of them were aware of this until recently and they not be aware of it yet, but if Harry is seeking physical contact then it may not be long this is old and rare magic that has not occurred in centuries and only does occur when two powerful beings become connected. But at its purest form.’ 

'I hope you’re right Albus, I don’t think Harry can take anymore suffering’ Minerva replied.

Minerva mulled the conversation over in her mind for the remainder of the day, it was certainly true that the magical world worked in mysterious ways; nothing in Harry’s life had ever been straightforward, but if Albus said rang true this was the most straightforward thing that had happened. In all the years she had known Harry she always believed that he had never truly healed from all he had endured. 

He would simply get on with it and face the next battle with vigor and strength. If the phenomenon had occurred maybe it was the answer to Harry being able to win this one last battle, to finally be able to have the life he had coveted for so long.

Harry had retreated to the library after the Minister and Minerva had left. Severus gave him some space and went to work in his potions lab. Harry was pouring over the book that contained information about Soul mates and magical bonds. 

Once again he had felt the familiar jolt when he held Severus’ hand and he was sure the Professor had felt the same thing. Feeling braver than he had for a long time Harry ventured out of the library and made his way down to the potions lab where he knew Severus would be. 

He knocked gently on the door and waited for a response. 

‘Come in Harry’ the Potions Master said as he looked up. 

Harry walked into the lab and sat down still holding the book in his hand. 

‘I have been reading this book for the last couple of days and I wanted to ask you about it’ Harry said shyly. 

Severus stepped over to Harry and took the offered book from his hand. As he read Severus felt the familiar fluttering in his chest and the warmth that travelled through his body. Looking at Harry he could tell that the boy had felt the same.

‘Am I your soul mate Professor?’ 

He asked not taking his eyes off the Potions Master. 

‘I believe you may just be Harry, what makes you think I am?’ 

‘When I had that nightmare about Mione and I lay against your chest I felt a jolt of electricity flow through me and again when you held my hand. It has happened each time you have done that. Also I have started to feel better than I have for a long while. I found this book in the library and started reading about it. If you are feeling the same things than I think I might be your soul mate and you're mine’ Harry’s heart was pounding. 

Severus placed the book on the table and looked at Harry. 

‘Do you mind if I hold your hand Harry?’ he asked in a whisper. 

Harry held out his hand and Severus took hold. The familiar feeling flowed through their veins neither one taking their eyes off the other. 

‘What does this mean Professor?’ Harry asked. 

‘It means you are correct Harry it seems we are soul mates we are healing each other like the book states. It means our minds are connected; we have unconditional respect and love for one another. We are being our true selves Harry following each others thoughts and feelings, knowing that the other will be right by their side no matter what. This is the purest form of magic I have ever come across’ he was breathless.

‘Does this mean we have to have sex, I’m not ready for that’ Harry had a panicked look in his eyes he let go of Severus’ hand and retreated slightly. 

Severus looks at Harry for a few moments before he spoke choosing his words carefully. 

‘This form of magic entails more than falling into bed with each other Harry, we are sharing a journey it is in the early stages, in time a stronger bond may mean that we have sex, but for now it means we are finding out about each other what this all means. I will never force you to do something that you don’t want to do Harry, if you don’t want this then it will not happen I care a great deal about you but I have a great deal of respect for Harry and that comes first.’ 

Harry looked at the Potion Masters face and saw nothing but sincerity and respect.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny isn't getting the attention she had hoped.  
> Harry has a set back, seeks advice from Minerva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review.  
> New Character.

Ginny was outraged that the story covering the fire in Diagon Alley and the death of Mr. Sanders had only lasted one day. Nothing had come of her note that she left on the unconscious witch. There were Auror guards posted at the hospital doors but other than that nothing. 

‘Where would they hide him, where would he have gone when he escaped the bunker’ she snapped in a frustrated tone. 

‘Hogwarts would be the only place I could think that he would go, the castle has more protection than ever now, no one can break through the wards, he would be safe in there. He might go to the Hogshead to Aberforth; he took us in the night we got into the castle, the portrait of his sister was a secret passage into the Room of Requirement. We should start there see if anyone says anything about Harry.’ Ron offered. 

‘It’s a start I have some hair from the Muggles I threw into the ocean, we can turn into them and see what we can find out’ she huffed. 

The next day they would go to Hogsmeade and the Hogshead. 

Aberforth was rushed off his feet, the summer break always bought in the tourists, and Wizarding families travelling through, as Hogsmeade was the only entirely magical village it attracted a lot of attention. 

He had just cleared away a table when the door opened and two people stepped inside, they took a table towards the back of the pub. He had never seen them before, must be tourists he mused walking over to their table. 

‘What can I get you?’ he asked cheerily. ‘Two Butterbeers please’ said the woman. 

‘Coming up’ replied Aberforth and walked back to the bar. 

Beverages in hand the pair sipped slowly and listened for any mention of Harry or for that matter Hogwarts. An hour later nothing had been mentioned; the Weasley’s decided to call it a day and left. Something about them unnerved Aberforth and that wasn’t an easy feat. He put it to the back of his mind and went about his work. 

Poppy visited Harry again to check his healing, she noticed the change in him almost instantly, and he was withdrawn and very quiet like he had been in the beginning. He didn’t seek Severus’ hand when she examined his more private areas instead he remained tense until the examination was complete then retreated to the library. Sensing that Severus didn’t want to talk she left him alone and returned to the infirmary. She went up the stone gargoyle and entered Minerva’s office. 

‘I have just been to see Harry, he is quite withdrawn and not talking, much like he was when Aberforth found him, Severus isn’t much better. I am quite concerned after the previous visit when he seemed brighter.’ 

‘You had better sit down Poppy’ Minerva gestured to the chair at the front of the desk.

‘It appears that Harry and Severus are soul mates, that was the reason for the change in Harry when he sought contact from Severus. From what you have just told me it seems he has found out this bit of information and to protect his heart has pulled away. Is it possible he found out Albus?’ Minerva looked towards the portrait. 

'It would be recorded in very old tomes and I dare say that one such tome has been housed in Elizabeth’s highland home for many years. That sought of thing fascinated her. Harry may think that this is another ploy to win his affection then have it used against him, although I can assure you Severus would never do that.’ Albus explained.

‘What will happen if he rejects the connection, as you said Albus it is very rare, and they are very powerful beings probably the most powerful this world has seen in a long time’ Minerva surmised. 

‘Harry will never be whole again, his heart and more importantly his soul will never truly heal.’ Albus sighed. 

‘What can we do is there anything that says this connection must be honoured’ Poppy questioned. 

‘No there isn’t, but if like you say the connection between them is strong then it is truly meant to be. Harry has to realize that himself he cannot be forced.’ Albus answered. 

'Perhaps you should talk to Severus Minerva see what he is thinking, then maybe talk to Harry’ 

Minerva nodded she bid Poppy goodbye and penned a letter to Severus telling she would be there the next day. 

Ginny and Ron appeared disguised in the Hogshead two days later; they sat at the same table ordered Butterbeers and for the next hour observed their surroundings. Aberforth was becoming increasingly concerned more so when upon returning from downstairs he found Ron lurking near the doorway. 

When Aberforth questioned him he said he was looking for the restrooms. It was plainly obvious he was watching what Aberforth was doing and had been about to walk down the steps. The close encounter cause them to exit the pub shortly after. Feeling unnerved and annoyed Aberforth decided he needed to have a word with Minerva McGonagall. 

Minerva and Severus were in the sitting room with tea and a biscuit Harry was nowhere to be seen. Severus conceded he was probably in the library as that was where he spent most of his time. Minerva told the Potions Master of her conversation with Albus, Severus confirmed this when he told the headmistress that Harry had come to him with the tome in question two days earlier. It had been since then that he had retreated into himself again. 

‘What do you feel for Harry Severus?’ Minerva asked bluntly. 

‘I feel a great deal of affection for him Minerva, that is leading towards love, I have cared for Harry for many years, and not only because I promised Lily that I would protect him. The mere fact we have connected is a bonus, it isn’t something that has been forced on my part, although I fear that’s what Harry is thinking’ the man looked down trodden and defeated. 

‘Harry has always been one for protecting his heart and those around him, he sees what your doing as an obligation the Ministry to keep him safe from the Weasley’s. After the time he has had, a wall has been built around his heart and no one can penetrate that wall other than you Severus. He trusts you Severus or he would have fled the moment he read that tome. You and I both know that.’ Minerva said gently.

‘I will go and speak to Harry now, see what he is thinking, just give it time, he will see your intentions are honorable and the result of your affection not your obligation.'

Severus directed her to the library and Minerva left him to ponder the thoughts racing through his mind. 

Minerva found Harry curled up in an armchair book in his lap when she entered the library. 

‘Harry do you mind if I have a word with you?’ she asked kindly taking a seat opposite the boy. 

‘No that’s alright’ he answered closing the book and focusing on the headmistress. 

‘I have been talking to Severus and Madame Pomfrey they both tell me you aren’t feeling the best, after you were looking better the last time they and I saw you’ 

‘I found out something and I’m not sure what to do, Professor Snape knows about it too.’

He muttered softly.

Minerva explained that she knew of the connection that had come to light between him and the Potions Master; she could also sense that Harry had reservations about it. 

‘ I like Professor Snape a lot and I have for a long time, I just never had time to think about. While I was in the bunker I thought I would never escape and with being beaten and raped all the time I knew that if I ever made it out I would be on my own I couldn’t trust anyone again. When I came here I started to trust Professor Snape he didn’t make me doing anything I didn’t want to do.'

'When I felt the electricity flow through me I was happy then I have ever been, I found out about the soul mates and the phenomenon and figured out that was what the feeling was about. I got scared because I thought it meant that I would have to sleep with Professor Snape I’m not ready for that and I don’t want to be rejected because I can’t have sex. He deserves more someone who isn’t damaged’ 

Harry had tears pouring down his face. Minerva finally understood what had scared harry and caused him to withdraw. 

‘Harry there is far more to love than simply having sex, there is happiness, understanding, loyalty connecting on levels you never thought possible, friendship, respect and trust. The connection you felt with Severus has only amplified those feelings. When you are ready you need to talk to Professor Snape I think you will find you have more in common than you thought. Don’t rule love out entirely Harry.'

She kissed his forehead and left the room.

Harry stared out the window for a long time, playing and replaying the conversation with Minerva over and over in his mind. He was scared of what lie ahead and what it might all mean, but something deep inside was telling this was a love like no other, the connection was more than unrequited lust, he thought of how he had felt when first made contact with the Professor and how he felt in the last two days since he had last touched Severus. Miserable and Empty was the conclusion he drew. Exhausted he fell asleep in the armchair, for the first time in months perhaps even years he nightmares didn’t plague his mind.

Aberforth stumbled out of the fireplace and into Minerva’s office, travelling by floo had never been his favorite method of magical transport that and the fact it was quite tall and fireplaces seldom accommodated his size. He told the headmistress of the strangers that had entered the pub on two occasions and the incident involving the male patron near his private quarters. Dreading where this was heading she opted to inform Kingsley and sent her Patronus off to find him. 

Kingsley greeted Aberforth and sat down near the desk. Aberforth recounted what he had told Minerva and his suspicions as to the true identity of the pair. The Minister agreed that it was a strong possibility that it was Ron and Ginny and would think that Harry would come back to the place he called home seeking refuge. 

He told both the Headmistress and Aberforth that he would organize for an undercover agent to be sent to the Hogshead to watch the pair; he had no doubt that they would return again. 

Kingsley contacted the magical undercover agency and requested and agent to come to Hogwarts, the matter was of great urgency and of the highest confidence. The reply came back saying an agent would be there the next day, he sent off his Patronus to inform Minerva, he sent an owl to Aberforth erring on the side of caution incase the strangers were in the pub. 

The next Morning agent Max Sullivan arrived at Hogwarts; he was met at the entrance by Kingsley and led up to Minerva’s office. Once introductions had been made, Kingsley explained the situation emphasising the importance of keeping things quiet, the agent more than happy to keep watch he had a lot respect for Harry. The agent left with Aberforth soon after, he wanted to get a feel for the pub.

Harry woke a few hours later, he stretched and sat staring out the window, even though his mind was still a jumble of thoughts he felt calm, so going with that feeling he left the library to seek out Severus. He found him in the sitting room doing much the same as Harry had been doing staring into space. 

‘Professor could I talk to you for a moment?’ Severus turned his head and motioned for Harry to sit down. 

‘Yes Harry’ he answered to Harry he sounded flat. 

Harry sat down in an armchair and decided to get straight into it. 

‘I apologize for being distant these last few days, I have been very confused and I’m still not sure that I understand everything, but after talking with Professor McGonagall I know that nothing will change unless I sit down and talk about with you’ he looked at his knees. 

‘What did Professor McGonagall tell you Harry?’ Severus asked. 

‘She told me that there is more to love than just sex, its a lot of things like trust, loyalty and friendship. She said that this connection we have has amplified the feelings that are buried deep within.' Harry said quietly

'See Professor I’m damaged and broken I have a hard time believing that anyone will want to love me or connect with me because of that, I am supposed to spend my time alone. Nothing can change what was done to me its how I am now’ Harry’s voice had a tone of resignation. 

Severus looked at Harry and spoke softly. 

‘Harry you are not the one that is damaged or broken, the people that did this to you are the broken ones, nothing you have done is wrong or makes you unworthy to be loved or cared for. You are a brave man Harry to have suffered all that you have and still be standing here fighting to have a normal existence. This is hard to hear and harder to accept you need to believe that you are worthy; I will help you if you let me. I felt something when we connected Harry and I have been miserable without it these last days.’

Harry looked at his old Potion Master and tears fell down his face. 

‘I have felt the same way Professor, I am so scared of what the future holds I want to give this bond a chance, because I know something is there and its powerful, but I can’t expect you to not find someone that can give you everything when I can’t at least not yet.’

'Harry unconditional love means just that, I place no conditions on this connection sex is a bonus Harry but it is not everything nor will I make it everything. Just being able to have your hand in mine is enough for me to feel that unconditional love and respect from you. I have cared for you for a long time; I am not about to ruin that by dishonouring or disrespecting you.’ 

He stood and walked to the window hiding the tears that were falling. 

Harry sat motionless for a few moments before rising and walking over to Severus. He took Severus’ hand in his and felt the power and love flow through his veins. He faced Harry and he knew that Severus had felt it too. 

‘You are everything I need Harry, never doubt that, we can do this anyway you want, I will go a slow as you need, we can talk, we can date, we can walk together Harry, I have always liked the idea of old fashioned courting.’ 

‘I do too Professor and I want to give this connection a chance you have helped me heal and kept me safe.’ 

‘You have healed me Harry from now on call me Severus’ Harry smiled. 

They stayed where they were until the darkness had surrounded trees on the edge of the forest. Harry made them some dinner, the conversation flowed easily, and they laughed and shared stories about themselves that know one else knew of. He still had a way to go, but this was definitely a good starting point Harry thought as he beat Severus at another game of Wizards Chess.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown.  
> Harry experiences and ultimate form of magic and protection possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death.  
> Read and Review

Agent Max Sullivan had just sat down at a table opposite the one the Weasley pair usually sat at and had taken a sip of Butterbeer when the pair walked into the bar. A quick glance at Aberforth told him these were the Weasley’s in disguise. Aberforth approached the table and took their order, moments later he returned with two Butterbeers. 

Max opened an old copy of the Daily Prophet and perused its contents all the while listening to the hushed voices in the corner. 

‘We might have to cause a distraction to get down there to see if the portrait still opens to the passage, I could sneak outside and try the door we used during the war.’ Ron whispered. 

‘I tried that its warded or charmed we cant risk being seen out in the open. 

‘Maybe we could break in when its closed stun the old man and get in that way.’ Ron whispered again. 

‘This is our only chance the Shrieking shack tunnel to the Whomping Willow has been destroyed, this is the only way into Hogwarts for us anyway.’ Ginny Whispered. 

True to their routine they left within an hour. 

Max walked over to the bar and relayed to Aberforth what he overheard. 

‘That passageway has been sealed since the start of the war, it wasn’t safe for it to remain open, incase the Death Eaters came through it’ he explained. 

Max said goodbye to Aberforth and used the floo network to get back to Hogwarts. In the headmistresses office he recounted to Minerva and Kingsley what he had heard. ‘So it seems they are certain that Harry is somewhere in the castle. Kingsley said. 

'I will go and speak to Harry, Max I think you should accompany me I have an idea on how we can end this, but I first need to talk to Harry.’

'I will write to Severus and let him know that we will be there in the morning’ Minerva spoke.

‘Harry this is agent Max Sullivan he works for the Magical undercover agency that is attached to the Ministry’ Kingsley made the introductions.

He noticed that Harry seemed a little brighter, Minerva had explained to him about the setback he suffered. 

He also saw that Harry was clutching Severus’ hand. Max told Harry what he had overheard in the Hogshead. ‘Aberforth saved us the night we went to Hogsmeade and the alarms sounded. Behind the portrait of his sister was a secret tunnel that led to the Room of Requirement, but they wouldn’t be able to get in there now the Room was destroyed in the fire.’ Harry told the agent. 

Max told him that the tunnel was sealed just as the war began to stop Death Eaters from getting through. 

‘Harry I have had an idea about how we can stop this once and for all, they are getting desperate, but more so annoyed because their actions aren’t receiving the attention they crave. Max has volunteered to let slip that you are in hiding, we also plan to let slip that we are able to use the Honeydukes tunnel to get you in and out of Hogwarts even that tunnel is also sealed. 

'They will not pass up the opportunity to follow Max when he leaves the Hogshead, we will be waiting, there will be other agents in the pub with Max and Aurors standing guard in various places around the pub. You will be with me in the Alley. Once they are surrounded you can make yourself known. You will not be harmed these are highly trained agents and Aurors protecting you and me as well I will not let any harm come to you Harry.’ 

Harry looked at the Minister and then looked at Severus 

‘I will do it I don’t want to hide away anymore they need to pay for they have done to me and for the lives they have taken. I want to honor Hermione and the Weasley’s memories and I cant do that hiding.’ He spoke with a fierceness no one had seen since the battle. 

‘You’re a brave man Harry and I am proud to be protecting you Aberforth says they only come in every second day so as to not draw attention to themselves that gives you two days to think this through and make sure its what you want. No one is going to force you to do this its entirely up to you’ Kingsley said. 

He told them he would be back in two days time to collect Harry and Severus. He smiled at Harry then he and the agent left.

‘Its because of you Severus that I can even attempt to end this, its our connection that is making me stronger and giving me the will to fight.’ Harry smiled as they walked around the gardens later that day, still hand in hand, neither one could bear to let go. 

‘Its your strength and courage Harry you are brave you never back down from something you believe in nor for those that you care for.’ Severus gave his hand a squeeze.

‘I have some protection potions that will deflect any curse or hex thrown at you although with your power and ability to perform wandless magic you can manage on your own, these will just protect you that bit more’ he smiled at Harry. 

‘I found another tome that said the connecting of two souls is incredibly rare but only occurs between to powerful beings together they form the ultimate protection. So even if I didn’t have wandless magic or potions our souls would protect us’ Harry explained. 

‘It seems we are rare and unique’ Severus smiled. 

They made dinner together and enjoyed each other’s company, Severus showed Harry the room that had training wizard in it, and they worked together deflecting curses and hexes. Severus threw some hexes at Harry he deflected them with no problem at all. He fine tuned his wandless magic and hexed the training wizard once or twice sending it spinning it around the room when Harry stunned it.

On the morning of the second day Kingsley arrived and escorted Harry and Severus to the Hogshead. Minerva had sent the invisibility cloak with Kingsley. Harry had left it in her possession after war ended for safekeeping. 

They secured themselves in Aberforth's private rooms and waited. Severus cast an enhanced hearing charm to they could hear everything that was said from their place at bottom of the stairs. When Max was in place and the other agents were seated, Kingsley ordered the Auror guards to position themselves around the outside of the pub. When Ginny and Ron walked in 10 minutes later Harry took Severus’ hand and held on tight. He felt the familiar feeling run through him stronger then it had ever been, he knew he would be all right with his soul mate by his side.

Max was sipping his Firewhiskey when Aberforth approached the table appearing to collect the empty glasses there were three of them on the table to make it look like he had been drinking for a while. He had cast a spell to ensure no matter how much he drank he would not be drunk. 

‘Been a long hic week’ Max slurred as Aberforth picked up the glass. 

‘Been protecting hic Harry Potter hic’ he lowered his voice to a whisper so as not to be heard. He could out the corner of his eye that the pair had heard every word, they were trying to remain inconspicuous but it wasn’t working. 

‘Shouldn’t be telling you this hic him being the saviour and all’ Max hiccoughed. 

‘Maybe you have had enough’ Aberforth countered. 

‘Gotta sneak him outta hog hic warts through the hon hic duke hic passage so maybe this should be my hic last one’ Max swayed slightly.

‘I will bring you a cup of coffee might help sober you up a bit’ said Aberforth walking towards the bar.

He started singing softly to himself but he could see the expressions on the Weasley faces, there was a rash of hurried whispers, they stood from the table and made their way to the door. 

Max walked down the stairs followed by Aberforth and the 2 other agents. Harry pulled off the cloak and went out the side door into the alley he didn’t let go of Severus hand keeping a firm grip, needing the contact, but also the reassurance that he could do this. Kingsley watched from the shadow as he saw the pair head towards HoneyDukes he had Aurors inside, he was certain that this is where they would go. 

Ron and Ginny walked quietly into Honeydukes hands on their wands, they made their way to the back of the shop and to a stair case that led down to the cellar that once housed the entry to the tunnel. 

Two Aurors stepped out from behind some shelving and pointed their wands at the pair. 

‘Wouldn’t try that if I were you’ Damon said. 

Ginny threw off a curse it rebounded and hit a shelf. She and Ron ran for the entrance, they had only just got outside when more Aurors wands pointed at them. 

‘You have nowhere to go, there are Aurors all around, place your wands on the ground’ Kingsley ordered as he appeared from the alleyway. 

Ginny remained defiant while Ron whimpered beside her. 

‘Ginny put your wand down we can’t get out of this’ Ron pleaded. 

‘Shut up Ron I’m leaving till I get what I came for’ she snarled.

‘Listen to him Ginny’ Harry stepped out from the shadow with Severus at his side. 

‘Harry’ she beamed ‘Call off the guards then we can go’ she said. 

‘No Ginny I’m not calling off anyone, you need to put your wand down, there is no way out. The only place your going is to Azkaban’. He growled. 

Ginny stood firm her gaze fixed on Harry. 

‘Put your wand down please Ginny, we wont win this its not worth dying for.’ Ron was sobbing. 

‘Harry wont let them kill us Ron he loves me.’ 

Ron was sobbing louder now and Harry could see the irritation on Ginny’s face. 

‘I don’t have a say in whether they kill you or not Ginny they are highly trained Aurors and I don’t love you I never have.’ Harry’s expression remained impassive. 

Ron continued to whimper and sob beside his sister. 

‘Oh for god sake Ron will you shut up I cant hear myself talk. He only sobbed harder. 

‘Avada Kedavra’ a green flash of light hit Ron Square in the chest and he fell to the ground. 

‘Sorry about that Harry he really was making a ghastly racket, now where was I’ she said as she turned to face Harry again. 

‘Of course you love me Harry I have risked a lot for you removed every obstacle so we could be happy and free we are soul mates Harry’ 

she was eerily calm which unnerved Harry slightly.

He reached for Severus’ hand and held on tight. 

‘I already have my soul mate Ginny and it certainly isn’t you’ 

in that fraction of a second he finally understood the connection the phenomenon that was he and Severus, a gold like Aura shimmered around them, he wasn’t sure if anyone else had noticed this as their gazes never shifted. 

‘You cant be soul mates with dungeon bat Harry, he is a Death Eater’ she screamed suddenly emerging from a trance. 

‘I can and I am’ he snarked. 

‘After everything I have done for you’ she raged raising her wand, 

Before she had the chance to mutter one syllable Harry performed the body bind curse and Ginny fell to the ground screaming in anger. 

‘You can’t do this Harry I love you’ he stepped forward and leaned over the bound figure. 

‘You aren’t capable of love’ he turned and walked away. 

Ginny’s screams a distant echo then silence, as she was rendered unconscious to be taken back to the Ministry.

A day later the Minister for Magic, Aurors, and undercover agents, Minerva, Harry and Severus all gathered in the Headmistresses office. Harry had been kept in the infirmary over night, Poppy insistent that he be observed for any signs of delayed shock. Knowing better then to argue the point he stayed put, despite everything that had gone on, he felt decidedly calm and in control for the first time in nearly 2 years, probably in his whole life if he really thought about it. 

Severus had not left Harry’s side choosing to sleep in the bed next to his for the night. They spoke about the Golden Aura that had encompassed them during the stand off with Ginny, they concluded it was because they had become one, their souls were bonded, providing the ultimate protection. Harry was certain that Ginny had been about to curse Severus when she raised her wand, the aura and their connection would have prevented that had Harry not acted.

‘We had to use Vertiserum in the end she blamed the whole thing on Ron, saying it was his idea to kidnap you to hide you in a bunker until you agreed to be with Ginny.’ Kingsley explained. 

‘Ron was never that smart or skilled, he knew I could beat him in a fight any day, it would have been Ginny from the start, he was just her accomplice, someone to do the dirty work, whenever she came down into the bunker alone nothing was ever as bad as when they were together.’ Harry remained impassive. 

‘Why did she kill Hermione and Bill and Fleur?’ he asked quietly. 

‘Hermione overheard her talking to Ron about it; she followed Ginny outside saw where she was headed. Ginny got suspicious when Hermione pressed Ron for details, so she killed her and left her in the attic. When you escaped she was worried we would come looking and discover her body so she set it alight. Fleur discovered the trapdoor to the bunker, she was going to tell Bill, Ginny panicked followed them to shell cottage and killed them both, leaving them in the basement.’ 

Kingsley wished he didn’t have to tell Harry any of this, but knew it was better coming from him. 

‘Is Charlie still alive?’ Harry asked tentatively. ‘

'Yes he is safe in Romania they couldn’t get to him because the reservation is so isolated and protected. He left for Romania straight after the funeral. I have told him about Ron and Ginny, he is coming over to make arrangements for Ron’s burial.’ Kingsley answered. 

‘And Ginny?’ Harry questioned. 

‘Life in Azkaban’ she showed no remorse Harry only annoyance that you hadn’t come to see her at the Ministry. She will put in a high security cell; she is quite as mad as Bellatrix was probably more so.’ Kingsley would never have thought was remotely possible. 

‘Its over Harry, she can’t hurt you anymore. Time to have the life you deserve’ he patted Harrys shoulder and left with agents and Aurors in toe. 

They spent some time in the castle after that feasting in the Great hall and wandering the castle hallways. He and Severus took a walk around the grounds sat at the edge of the Black Lake to Severus’ surprise he thought Harry would never go near it again. 

They talked about what Harry would do now, he decided he didn’t want to return to Hogwarts, he wanted time and space to live a little before making career and major life decisions. He was certain of one thing wherever he ended up he wanted his soul mate by his side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry lives his life for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please let me know if you would like to see any sequels to the stories I have posted this one included.

Harry and Severus had returned to the Highlands home. It was 3 months since Harrys final battle had been over. Severus had taken a leave of absence from Hogwarts spending time with Harry and their old fashioned courting. 

Harry loved the tranquility of the highlands, when Severus asked Harry if he would like to make this their home on a more permanent basis, he agreed saying he couldn’t imagine anything better. The connection and bond had grown in that time; while it still remained a relationship that wasn’t physical except for a few kisses they couldn’t have been happier. The pair had travelled to different countries that they had always wanted to see, surprising themselves with just how much they really had in common. 

One of the countries was Romania Charlie had invited Harry and Severus to visit when he had come back to bury Ron. Harry thought Charlie might have felt some anger towards him; Charlie reminded him that it was his siblings that had caused this and Ginny’s unhealthy and dangerous obsession with Harry. 

He himself harboured guilt over not seeing the signs when he came home for his parents and George’s funerals, he said grief had clouded his observation; he left for Romania as soon as he could. Harry was fascinated with the Dragons that Charlie handled; Severus had a suspicion that dragons may be a part of Harry’s future, he didn’t mind as long as he had Harry. 

He would often visit Hermione’s grave, she had been buried in the muggle cemetery near the village her parents lived in, he would sit and chat to her sometimes he read a book, no matter what he did he always felt Hermione was right there beside him. He couldn’t bring himself to go the Weasley’s graves even though not all of them were involved or at fault he wasn’t something he was ready face. Ron had not been buried near the family, Charlie felt he didn’t deserve to be near them; instead he was buried in the muggle cemetery. Charlie didn’t visit his grave.

The end.


End file.
